Unforgettable
by lindi
Summary: I updated. from what i hear from my friends, it's really funny!
1. A Beautiful Day

Disclaimer: I own the newsies! Uh, the movie that is, not the actual characters. Oops. Got a little carried away. I do own petals, manders, and lindi.  
  
A.N. Treece, dis chappie's for you, cuz you kept BUGGIN me to do it, but now that I started, it's gonna be good. hehe. J/m.  
  
UNFORGETTABLES Chapter One  
  
Lindi groaned and yawned as the light filtering in from the windo roused her. Grumbling, she rolled out of bed and began brushing her long, straight, light-brown hair. When her hair was brushed and pulled back into her customary ponytail, she looked around the room. She was always the first one up and the first one ready. She grinned as she saw Petals asleep on her bed, a picture of Racetrack Higgins on her pillow.she just couldn't resist! Slowly, quietly, she crept over to petals bunk. Just as she was about to (in her opinion) not-so-rudely awaken Petals, one eye sleepily opened, ruining the ambush. "Aaaw, man! Petals, why'd ya hafta wake up?" Lindi complained. Petals yawned, rubbing her eyes as she set the picture of Race on her nightstand. "Dat's normally a good ting to wake up I mean. Besides, I'se gotta go sell my papes," she sleepily explained. At this, the two just burst into uncontrollable giggles. "Okay! Okay!" Lindi breathed as she tried to suppress her laughter. "We'se gots ta get ya ready real quick so we're not late ta get Manders. Plus, we don't wants ta keep Spottie-boy waitin'." Spot Conlon, the Brooklyn newsies leader, always arrived at the girls' lodging house in Brooklyn, to walk them to the Manhattan lodging house to pick up the rest of the gang. Among them was Manders, Lindi and Petals's best friend. She was one of the only girl newsies, the only one in manhattan, so she just lived in her own room in the Boys's Lodging House. Since she was in Manhattan and Lindi and Petals were in Brooklyn, they all kept each other up with the latest happenings on their part of town. Petals grinned. "Nah! All you'se wants ta do is see Mush!" seeing lindi's face redden to a light red brought back Petals's laughter. Lindi stammered about for a comeback but all she got was, "Uh, No!.um, Manders is my friend! And YOU know how much spot likes ta wait!" "okay! okay! gimme ten minutes!" Petals gasped between giggles. As lindi walked to the door, she shot back, "Hey, at least I don't have his picture in a heart frame on my pillow that i kiss everynight!" With this comeback and a shoe flying at her head, she shot out of the room and down the stairs to inform Spot who had just arrived that they would be down soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ten minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"PETALS! LET'S GO!" Lindi hollered. "it's been ten minutes already! C'Mon!!!!"  
"Hold your horses, goil! I'm comin'!" Petals shot back as she laked up to lindi. When the two of them finally got to where spot was waiting, he was itching to get going. "Heya, Spot! How's it rollin'?" petals sweetly asked.  
"Fair, fair.I'll be great once we gets a move on so we can gets ta Manhattan." Spot trailed off.  
"ta see Manders," lindi offhandedly added giggling as she dodged a false punch in her direction. As they trudged down the filling streets of New York City, they talked about life, love and things of that nature. And as they walked, many thoughts were running through their heads, but one identical thought was running through each one's minds: This is the beginning of a beautiful day.  
  
A.N. R&R! please! I'ma beggin ya! Thanks! ~*~*~*~lindi~*~*~*~ 


	2. A Plan

Disclaimer: refer to chapter one A.N. a little bit shorter chapter, but hey. It's all good! (  
  
UNFORGETTABLE Chapter Two  
  
"Race! Quit pacin'! Dey'll be heah any minute!" Mush laughed as his pal Racetrack Higgins slowed to a stop and smiled a small sheepish grin. "I guess I am jus' a little excited, dat's all, ya know, waitin' for Petals and all," he explained. Mush recognized a familiar face in the distance and smiled big as he listenened to Race continue. "I don't know how ya coulda done dis wit Lindi. Me an Petals, just gots together. You 'an Lindi 'ave been an item for MONTHS!" Racetrack was flabbergasted as lindi came up beside him and slipped her arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, race, we have, but it gets more excitin' every day," Lindi said with a smile.Race breathed out a huge sigh of relief as Mush beamed with happiness coming to claim his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry we'se late," Lindi explained to Mush, as they walked off arm in arm. "Petals takes forevah to get ready. I mean, I knows I gets up oily, but still--"she let the sentence drop. After a moment's thought she continued, "It's okay, I guess, though. Since she takes forevah, I guess I gotta live with it." Lindi smiled as she said this.  
"I do NOT!" the two heard Petals's mock-furious voice behind them. "I just don't wake up as oily as you do, Lindi!" Lindi and mush spun around to face petals who was glowing with mirth and happiness-she had found Race. He was equally as happy. A bit of silent communication went between Mush and Race. Their elbows were linked together as they closed the small distance between themselves and the other two.  
"Hey, Petals, how ya doin'?" Mush asked her.  
"Oh, I'm fine. Jus' fine! How bout yourself?" Petals asked sweetly. She laughed as Lindi rolled her eyes at the sugary tone of Petals' voice. "Just fine. So where are you two gonna sell today?" Mush continued the conversation. The four of them stood together talking for a little while longer when Petals saw Manders being approached by Spot. "Look," she whispered to Lindi.The boys were talking about the next poker night in Brooklyn, so the girls were safe for a little bit of quiet communications. They both knew that Manders and Spot had, in a manner of speaking, "enjoyed each other's company" for a long while now. Petals looked at Lindi.they were both thinking the same thing. It was one of those moments in which you could communicate through the eyes, but there was something that needed to be vocalized. "They need to get together, Lind," Petals said quietly. Almost immediately, she regretted saying it though. At those words, Petals saw Lindi's attention turn off the conversation the wheels in Lindi's head turn on. "Lindi, Lindi..LIN-di? What's goin' on, Lind? Lindi, talk to us," Petals attempted to stop Lindi's thinking process but to no avail. The two boys by now were utterly confused. Petals tried to explain the situation to the befuddled newsies. She finally turned to Mush. "Mush, Lindi's is YOUR girlfriend. Maybe you should ask her what's going on!" All three of them laughed. "Well, Mush," Race said with a smile. "Ask her." "Lindi, what's goin on?" mush asked with a quizzical look on his face. There was silence for the space of about 1 minute. It was the loudest silence that had ever taken place in the streets of New York. Then as fast as it happened, Lindi came out of her pensive state and just smiled. She laughed as she saw the looks of relief on her friends' faces. "So what's goin' on Lindi?" Racetrack asked. "Okay, okay. I'll tell ya." She paused for dramatic affect. As the other three gave her killer stares to go on, she laughed and said, "Ya see Manders and Spot ovah der?" she continued as she saw their nods, leaning forward to hear her whisper, "Let's just say.Guys, I gots a plan."  
  
A.N. R&R please! I gotta know how to make it better! ( 


	3. A Change of Direction

A.N. sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I have been so busy! Well, I hope you have fun with this new chapter! It's got a little twist!  
  
Disclaimer: haha. Yadda yadda!  
  
UNFORGETTABLE! Chapter Three  
  
The two boys and Petals tried to get lindi to reveal her plan, but it was hopeless. Lindi's mouth was closed until it was ready to open. Five minutes later, the boys and girl still pleading, lindi have them a sharp glance that stopped them in mid-sentence. "SHHHH! They're coming!" Since the two were still somewhat a considerable distance away, Race risked asking lindi, "So when ya gonna tell us?" Lindi, with a mischievous, yet innocent look on her face, said, "oh that? Silly boy, I'se'll tell ya soon enough." With that, she flashed one of her trademark smiles and looked at them all, with the building excitement and anticipation of her new plan showing in her face. "Hey dere guys," a voice interrupted their discourse. The voice was clearly Spot's. They all four turned around to see a rather uncomfortable-looking Spot, sudden signs of strain etched into his handsome features. The four looked around but Manders was nowhere in sight. They could tell something was wrong. Petals and Lindi took their leave quietly, and went in search of Manders. When they finally found her, she was in tears. "What happened?" Petals asked with a horrified look on her face. "It's ..SPOT!" Manders said in between sobs. "What? Did he hoit you? What's goin' on?" Lindi started questioning her. "NO! That's not it, I promise!" Manders choked out. "Well, what about him den?" Lindi prodded. "I.broke up wit him!" Manders blurted out as she bawled and buried her head into Petals's shoulder. "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! You BROKE UP with him?" Lindi was standing now with a confused look on her face. At Mander's silent nod, she continued by saying, "but that means you'se woulda had to been datin'!" Manders remained silent. "For how long was you two togethuh?" Lindi asked. "THREE MONTHS!" Manders sobbed. "What?!?!?!?!?!" Lindi and Petals shrieked in unison. Manders, with a half smile, just nodded and began to explain. "Ya know, when I said dat we'se was just enjoyin each othuh's company, we were, but at a different level." Lindi's rational side suddenly kicked back in. "So why'dja break up wit him?" Manders sobbed. "I don't know! I felt I just HAD to! It was deceivin' everyone. I was sick of sneakin around!" As Manders continued to soak Petal's shoulder, Petals just comforted her friend by stroking her hair, as she soothingly whispered, "It's gonna be okay. Shhh. You'll be all right." Then Petals's and Lindi's eyes met together in silent communication saying, "What are we going to do?" That night at the girls' lodging house in Brooklyn, Lindi was just about to burst with frustration. She paced the room fuming to Petals. "I can't believe she didn't tell me! Tell you! Tell US!!! I can't believe SPOT didn't tell me! My own bruddah! My TWIN bruddah! Just because he's five minutes older den I am, dat doesn't mean he should keep tings from me! He's never hidden nothin from me before!" As she went on ranting and raving, wearing a hole in the floor, Petals could not help but picture manders crying at her bedside, all alone in a full house. Her reverie was cut short by the sudden silence that broke the noise of Lindi's frustrations. She looked at lindi who had a look of revalation and (Uh-Oh!) mischief. Petals began to think, 'Oh looks like Lindi gots yet another one of her ideas!' and, like a prompter, lindi comes back and whispers excitedly, "I gots a plan!" "I knew it!" exclaimed Petals with a laugh. "Well, spill it!" That was just the invitation Lindi needed. "We're gonna get Manders and Spot back together! I still gotta work out de details though. Doesn't dat sound excitin'?" She finished with a gasp. Petals found herself grinning at her friend's excitement. Petals confirmed her part in the plan at her statement, "I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL THE BOYS!" As Lindi managed to catch her breath after laughing at Petals's outburst, Lindi mock-solemnly declared, "This shall be an UNFORGETTABLE time," and they dissolved into giggles once more 


	4. A New Plan Arises

Chapter Four  
  
UNFORGETTABLE!  
  
A.N. This whole story is about my and my friends' attempts to get my two other friends together. It has some inside jokes in it, but that makes it all the more hilarious! Hope you like this new addition!  
  
The next morning, both girls woke up early due to the fact that they were both so excited to disclose "the plan" to the boys. They were waiting outside for spot when he arrived to pick them up. After gaining his composure following the initial shock of seeing them BOTH outside already—EARLY!!—the older brother/protector side of him kicked in. "What are you'se two doin out heah wit no chaperone? Dese Brooklyn streets is not safe for two lovely goils such as yourselves to be out heah alone!" he said quite forcefully, turning a very attractive shade of light pink. Lindi and Petals laughed at Spot. "Take it easy, bruddah! We just got out heah anyways," Lindi explained, all the while holding her giggles inside. She knew it was not good to stretch the truth. Petals, however had no such luck. She dissolved into laughter, and pretty soon everyone relaxed and joined Petals in her hysterics. As they wayled, Lindi decided to bring up the "touchy topic." "So, Spot. We talked to Manders yesterday. Care ta explain/" Lindi asked with a hopeful expression on her face. The girls watched as Spot's expressions went from puzzled to angry to thoughtful then surrender. "I assume dat she told you'se about us." At their solemn nods he continued. "I just don't understand...why?" And right before their eyes, the girls saw the tears begin to pool in the eyes of the mighty brooklyln leader. It only strengthened their resolve to make the plan work. As they both took turns hugging their friend and brother, Petals and Lindi looked into each others eyes and they knew...they had not a moment to lose. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When they reached the Distribution Center, Lindi and petals wasted no time in finding Mush and Racetrack. When they were all together, Lindi spoke. " We have all come heah together to discuss the well-bein' of our friends, Spot and Manders." "But dey broke up," race interrupted flatly. "Exactly, which is why Lind and I are gonna get dem back togethuh," Petals countered. There was a short pause. "...and you two'se is gonna help us," Lindi flippantly added. The two boys looked at each other and grinned. "The things ya get forced into when ya gots a goilfriend," Race said with a smile. "Oh, I'll force ya all right," Petals jokingly threatened. "So, Mush, how often do YOU get YOUR schedule planned?" Race asked innocently. Mush smiled at lindi and replied, "Ya gots no idea." They all laughed at the "I-can't-believe-you –just-accused-me-of-being-controlling" look that came onto Lindi's face. "Ok Ok let's plan," Lindi said to get back on track. "So what is we gonna do, your highness?" Race said respectfully while keeping a straight face, causing Mush, Petals, AND Lindi to burst into fresh laughter. After they were finally under control, the circulation bell began to ring. On the way, to the office, Lindi spoke in hushed tones. "Okay. Mush, your job is ta find out if Spot even WANTS ta get back wit Manders. Race, in de probable evend tat he does, you tell him dat we'se got a plan. Tell him dat he's gonna need OUR help ta woo her back cuz once Manders makes up her mind, it takes a lot ta change it. Me and Petals will woik on her. Everyone gots it?" among all the silent nods, Mush whispered in her hair, "Yes, Princess Lindi." Lindi smiled as she waved her hand and said, "okay, my subjects. Go an sell yer papes!"  
  
A.N. review for me please! Thanks! ~*~*~*~lindi~*~*~*~ 


	5. Sleuthing It Out

Unforgettable

Chapter Five

Backwards Progress

shoutouts!

treece! you get to do dis for me from now on huh? yeah! take good care of my stories while i'm at college k?

A.N. i am going away to college where i cannot access fanfic but do not fear. i will send my chapters to my friend Treece and she will update and everthing for me so that i can keep going with my stories. how does taht sound? okay let's get on with the story.

Backwards Progress

"...AUTOMOBILE RUNS OVER COLONY OF ENDANGERED HAMSTERS! BIG SCANDAL!..." Racetrack Higgins and Mush walked down the street shouting out headlines as they went. They were on their way to Spot's part of town where he always sold his papes. Spot always managed to get done earlier than the rest of them and today was no exception. They found him talking to a group of teenage boys who were listening to him intently as they sat on a bench in the middle of Central Park. "...and den I says

to dem, 'Lissen ta me boys! I'm Spot Conlon! Der ain't nobody who messes wit me,' and den dey stand up and says ta me, 'Oh yeah?' and I say back to dem, 'Yeah,'

and den I soak em both!" There was a round of applause as these boys admired their hero. Spot stood there drinking it all in till he turned and saw Mush and

Race. He then turned back and addressed the group again. "Okay boys. Dat's all till tomorrah! See ya den!" and with that they all just up and left. Spot went

and approached his friends. "Heya Fellas! What brings you down heah to my humble sellin spot?" he asked them. The other two boys just smiled as Mush said,

"Heya Spot, we have a question for ya as well as a way to make whatever you answer possibly maybe become a reality, cuz we know what ya might or might not know so ya might want ta heah bout what we know dat you might not know." Spot and Racetrack just looked at him for a long time, Race looking amused and Spot looking confused. Race just smiled. He then addressed Spot by saying, "Spot, Mushy-boy has been hanging

around your sistah for a bit too long. He is startin ta talk all fast and gibberish like her." All three boys smiled at that comment. Race continued, "What he

meant ta say is, we knows some stuff dat could make ya happy again." Spot eyed them with suspicion. "Whadda ya know?" he asked his friends with a flicker of hope in his eyes. Race and Mush looked at each other and smiled. Race lowered his voice and began, "Well, ya see, it's like dis..."

"No! No! NO!" Manders yelled. "I won't go back ta him even tho I likes him a lot. He deserves bettah." Lindi and Petals looked helplessly at their friend. Surely there was SOMETHING that they could do! "Well...," Petals grasped for words. "Maybe...you...could......" she stopped when she saw the devious look in Lindi's eyes. It lasted for only a moment but she had seen it. She made eye contact with Lindi and silently told her to take over. Lindi wasted no time in resuming Petal's "suggestion."

"Well, Manders, I have a proposition for ya. If we was ta find out if Spot still DID want ya and nobody else, wouldja take 'em back?"

Manders sat quietly for a moment. "He would have ta prove it ta me. I don't want him ta be forced inta sayin' something dat he doesn't mean and hafta live a lie again!"

At this new information, Lindi just smiled and sat back. She hid the fact that she had a huge plan concocting and taking shape in her mind by offering her support to Manders. "We will be heah for ya Manders...through ALL of dis." With that, she gave her a hug. However, she also at the same moment made more eye contact with Petals. Her eyes clearly transported the message to Petals...'We'se gotta talk! I gots another plan!'

"...so dat's the story, Spottie boy," Race concluded. "She still likes ya, and it's our job ta find out if ya like her still after all dat's happened and if ya would take her back if ya could. So do ya? Could ya? Would ya?" Spot pondered what they were saying for about half a second then replied vehemently, "In a hearbeat!"

Mush heaved a sigh that sounded like a mixture of groaning and relief. Spot looked at Mush with a puzzled countenance. Mush quickly explained, "Well, dis means dat your sistah will be thrilled at de prospect of hookin ya two up again. Dat's da relief part. It's good dat she'll be happy...the groan is for whatever cockamaney plan dat she'll concoct and volunteer me an' Race ta be a part of." Spot burst out laughing, making the other two follow suit. When they finally got control, Spot spoke by saying, "Well, let's go see dat deah sistah of mine an' see what she's up to!" and with that, the threesome took of towards the Brooklyn lodging house.

The excited boys came bursting into the lodging house and ran upstairs to knock on the door of Lindi and Petal's bedroom. They heard muffled squealings and hard smacks of pillows as they listened through the door. Finally, Spot just said, "Ready or not, here we come!" and burst through the door. Lindi and Petals stopped dead in their tracks and stared at each other. A silent message that was just subtle enough to be lost upon the trio passed between them, as well as a silent understanding. Half a second later, the boys were being bombarded by two little girls wielding pillows, claws, and high pitched voices. They were quickly subdued since there were three boys and two of them. Besides, the boys were stronger. Race spoke first. "Well, Petals, my pet, what puts you two in such fine spirits taday?" Petals eagerly replied, "It all depends on what YOU TWO found out today!"

"Well, it just so happens dat I'm in on your little plan, sistah of mine and her friend!" Spot retorted. "I'd be willing ta take her back! I WANTS ta get her back!" Lindi and Petals just smiled. Lindi spoke next. "Dat's a good attitude, bruddah dearest, cuz you're gonna hafta! She still likes ya, but she won't force ya ta take her back. She said ya gotta show her it's of your own will dat ya get back togethuh. It just so happens dat we've gots a plan...are ya in? and no, we are not talkin' bout you and Race, Mush, cuz you've already been volunteered."

Spot replied with no hesitation, "Count me in."


End file.
